Nada que fingir
by Angie Jb
Summary: Historias alternativas... y un final alternativo para el songfic de White flag con Annie y Archie... ¡porque así es una de cursi! XD A ver que les parece ¡saludos!


" **NADA QUE FINGIR"**

 **Songfic Octubre 11 2011**

 _ **Me enamoré de ti, Chayanne**_

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde Díaz**

 **Historias alternativas**

* * *

Camina entre las otras chicas, sonriendo. Se detiene bajo las sombras de los árboles, escuchando atenta la algarabía de sus compañeras.  
Sonríe nuevamente celebrando un comentario, al tiempo que juega un poco con su cabello, empecinado en caer sobre su cara, empujado por la brisa suave de la tarde. Se le ve tranquila.  
Ha cambiado.

No ha notado mi presencia y lo prefiero así. Quiero verla a mis anchas, sin prisas, cubierto parcialmente por la espesa sombra de los árboles.  
Tan próximo como para que las trazas de su perfume en el viento lleguen a mí, pero demasiado lejos para acercarme a su lado.

Camina a paso firme, con ese movimiento sutil de caderas que siempre disfruté aunque no me percatara de ello. Sus amigas se despiden y ella sigue el sendero de piedra, con cuidado, sin que los tacones de sus zapatillas golpeteen cada paso escandalosamente.  
Camina como si estuviera descalza, delicada y elegante hasta una banca, ubicada a la sombra de un conjunto de nogales.

Los rayos del sol iluminan su regazo intermitentemente, y al fin, ella abre en un punto medio el grueso libro que abrazaba a su pecho momentos antes.  
Sigue con sus dedos ligeramente, las líneas escritas.  
Instintivamente, en la palma de mis manos vibra el recuerdo claro del toque cálido de su mano depositada en la mía; mía, mía…  
Ella, tan callada, pero siempre con la palabra correcta para calmar mi ánimo caído, mi esperanza rota.

Siempre sentí que mi vida pasaba por el tiempo sin detenerse en ningún sitio, aburrido, indolente esperando el siguiente acto de mi existencia, sin intervenir siquiera en la trama. Como si alguien la hubiera escrito para mí, para mi pesar. Nunca se lo dije, pero siempre pensé que era culpa de ella. Ella lo sabía. Me había "obligado" a mirarla, a ofrecerle algo más que amistad, cuando no la veía más que como a una amiga. Culpable, si. De ese amor ciego que me profeso fielmente desde el primer día sin pedir nada a cambio.

¿Por qué me tenía que amar tanto, por qué? Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de escuchar mi propia respuesta…

¿Y por qué no?...

* * *

" _ **Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza**_

 _ **Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma,**_

 _ **Y sin pensar el tiempo me robó el aliento**_

 _ **¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?"  
**_

* * *

Sus cartas fueron distanciándose paulatinamente, hasta casi desaparecer de la bandeja de mi correspondencia. Sus palabras, siempre amables, cada vez eran más breves. Ya no se cuestionaba si la extrañaba, ya no me invitaba a visitarla en el campus de la Universidad en Nueva York… Su pulcra caligrafía no escribía más que un "Hasta luego querido" tras unas líneas cansadas escritas con un rigor casi protocolario.

Al fin se estaba cansando de mí…, y yo respiré aliviado…  
Bueno, eso era lo que yo esperaba ¿no es así?  
Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, sentía mis hombros más livianos, mi presente y mi futuro me pertenecían y veía más luz en un camino que hasta entonces se me antojaba eterno, y que ahora se abría hacia…  
...no sabía hacia dónde.

Era claro, pero mis ojos estaban velados. Empecé a pasar las tardes después del trabajo en casa, en silencio, tratando de leer o caminando por los jardines. Ocasionalmente salía con mis amistades, me distraía no lo niego, pero cuando regresaba a mi mundo, la noche me envolvía en un dejo desesperado, en una sensación de extravío constante.

Quería estar solo, para tratar de entender esa inquietud creciente que no me dejaba en paz. Pasaron semanas para que lo admitiera. Me resistí, lo negué, lo oculté pero siempre terminaba pensando en que ella, no estaba más al alcance de una palabra, justo donde yo la sentía abrazándome con su mirada cariñosa.

Sin pensarlo, extendía mi mano a la oscuridad de mi habitación, buscándola… y en medio de la nada la sentía en los susurros de mi pecho.

Ella no estaba conmigo, pero estaba en mí.

Annie por fin había tomado distancia, aprendiendo el sabor de una libertad que la llevaba cada vez más lejos. Y yo apenas iba notándola, apenas empezaba a saborear su dulce tránsito por mi vida.

* * *

" _ **Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacio.**_

 _ **Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado siento que respiro**_

 _ **No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir…"  
**_

* * *

Mi niña deja el libro un momento para mirar hacia el cielo justo cuando una cadena de nubes grises se interponen en el cenit.  
Frunce el ceño un poco contrariada. Esa expresión, ¡diantre! también ha sido mía. Me sorprende saber cuánto la conozco, cuando pensé que no tenía tiempo ni interés para fijarme en detalles.

No muy convencida cierra su libro y suspira profundamente, levantando la cara hacia la fresca sombra de los árboles. Ella se incorpora de su sitio, y se dispone a caminar por el mismo sendero hacia dónde estoy yo. Salgo de mi escondite. Necesito hablar con ella, saludarla, ...besarla.  
Camino con prisa. De pronto mi paciencia se transformó en una imperiosa necesidad de tenerla junto a mí. Sonrío imaginando su expresión al verme después de tanto tiempo… y entonces, alguien la requiere por su nombre.

Annie se detiene y su semblante se ilumina al tiempo que se acerca a ella un joven rubio de barba incipiente.

Mis pies parecen parte de las rocas del camino. No me puedo mover del lugar, perdido en una posibilidad que no había contemplado en absoluto. No puedo sustraerme de la manera en la que ella lo mira, sin perder contacto visual con él mientras charlan… le atrae… ¡le atrae!

Las primeras gotas empiezan a caer sobre el campus. El, ofrece galante su brazo para acompañarla. Annie sonríe, pero abraza sin aprensiones su libro, rechazándolo con sumo tacto cuando sus ojos me descubren al fin, a lo lejos.

* * *

"" _ **Eres lo que yo más quiero lo que yo he soñado amar.**_

 _ **Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana.**_

 _ **Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento…**_

 _ **¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo…?"  
**_

* * *

Annie murmura mi nombre.  
Lo leo en sus labios. Su mirada incrédula es difícil de ignorar. No me esperaba, quizás ya había renunciado a "eso" que llamábamos "lo nuestro".  
Quizás no debí haber venido sin avisar, quizás es demasiado tarde, quizás…

Ella empieza a caminar hacia mí, pasando a un costado del hombre que la miraba con sorpresa, apenas murmurando una despedida. Su expresión antes apacible ahora estaba llena de dudas, de preguntas. Sus ojos me atrapan exigiendo una explicación. Y yo, no tengo más que una.

Retomo mis pasos hacia ella. Annie empieza a detenerse convencida de que no soy una aparición, pensando quizás que me detendré a una distancia prudente, pero no me detengo hasta abrazar su breve talle y atraerla a mi cuerpo, hundirme en su cabello. Sus brazos rodean mi espalda y se cobija en mi pecho ansiosa, expectante.

\- **Archie…** \- su voz tan añorada llegó cerca de mi corazón

\- **Shhh….** – la interrumpo con suavidad mirándola fijamente

Besarla. Lentamente saboreando su calor, la humedad de la lluvia resbalando por sus labios y mejillas, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.  
Besarla y fundirme en su corazón y ponerme a sus pies, y…

\- **Te amo** – dije finalmente antes de que ella me echara los brazos al cuello en un arrebato delicioso

* * *

" _ **Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frio**_

 _ **¡Ay cuanto te amo!, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos…**_

 _ **Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir**_

 _ **Me enamoré de ti…"  
**_

* * *

 __

 _Historias alternativas.  
Y después de White flag, porque no me resistí a escribir una segunda versión de esta pareja, que me llama de tantas maneras. Tómenlo por favor, como un "final alternativo" al songfic de White flag, porque esta cursi irremediable que se suscribe (o sea yo), no pudo aguantarse las ganas de este final._

 _Gracias por leer ;)_


End file.
